


Camera Shy

by TheBoyStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyStyles/pseuds/TheBoyStyles





	Camera Shy

People are always so quick to judge a book by its cover. People tell me I'm pretty. And being pretty means I can't also be reasonably intelligent and a great big camera geek. But yet I am. I've always been fascinated with photography. Taking photos, restoring old cameras and keeping up to date with the latest technology. You won't be surprised to hear I studied Photography at university. I've just finished my degree and whilst trying to figure out what to do next I'm working in a small independent camera shop. I've only been working at the shop a week but it am loving it. I get to handle cameras every day and meet some great photographers that come in to the shop. Not only that but there was a small apartment above the shop with a small studio to the back that I was renting to live in. The studio was perfect as it gave me time to practice when I wasn't working.

Today is late opening and I'm on till closing. Unfortunately my colleague Chris has gone home sick so it's just me in the shop.mit was alright this afternoon but as it's getting darker outside I am growing more anxious about being here alone.

I glance at the clock - 8.50pm. Thank god another ten minutes and I can lock up. Just as I've started to tidy things away I hear the door open and the bell ring, announcing a new customer. Who on earth comes to a camera shop ten minutes before closing. What could possibly be so important I think as I turn round. All thoughts evade me the minute I see my customer. Standing by the display cabinet of cameras is a boy. All I can see is his back but the way his simple black t shirt drops down from his shoulder tells me enough. My mind is urging him to turn around.

I gently cough to get his attention "Can I help you at all?" I ask. He turns round and flashes me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "Hey, I was just hoping you had some filters for my camera" he replies. "Well this is a specialist camera shop so I'm sure we can help you" I laugh. "Thank you Ella" he says staring at my name tag. It suddenly frustrates me that customers don't have to wear name badges. I don't feel confident enough to ask his name. Maybe later.

He explains he's a professional photographer and has just received a call requesting a shoot first thing tomorrow. Hence the late night run for filters. I told him about my love for photography, the fact I'd just graduated and why I was working here. He was so easy to chat to. I suddenly glanced over at the clock behind the counter and to my surprise realised it was nearly 9.30pm. I should have closed shop half an hour ago! I quickly run over to the door and turn the sign on the door to closed and lock up.

"I've never heard of a lock in at a camera shop before. There's a first time for everything I guess" I hear the boy chuckle behind me. I'm such an idiot. In my panic to shut shop is not considered that he was still here and would probably want to get out at some point. 

"I live upstairs and just didn't think about getting you out of here..... Sorry" I blushed. "Do you have any alcoholic beverages upstairs?" He asks me, flashing me a cheeky grin. "Well I have beer and a half open bottle of Pinot Grigio" I say without thinking. "Well let's have the very first ever camera shop lock in then!"

Before I can rationally think about what I am doing I have opened the door that leads to the stairs to my apartment. "Ermmm I'm really sorry but I never did catch your name..." I quietly say. "Harry. My name's Harry Styles. Nice to meet you Ella" he smirks. Oh my god.... I knew that name. I'd seen it in my course books. This is the boy that won Photographer of The Year last summer. I'd never seen any photos of him but the name I had definitely heard. And here he was about to follow me up these stairs to my apartment. I composed myself and lead him up the stairs.

He wanders around my apartment admiring my photos that I have up all over the walls. "You take some great shots. Very impressive" Harry says. I blush as he says the words. This renowned photographer thinks I take great shots. I must have had my eyes closed as I'm suddenly snapped back to reality by a hand stroking softly along my cheek. "No need to blush. You are obviously very talented" he says. "I also think you are wasted behind the camera. I see you have a small studio. Can I take some shots of you?" He asks. I am flattered and shocked in equal measure. The sensible me would not have a stranger in her flat and let him take pictures of her. But sensible me seems to have gone llon holiday. I simply smile at him and open the door to the studio. He instantly starts playing around with the lighting and sets everything up. He chooses an old camera that I've recently restored. I've wanted to take some shots with that for ages but just hadn't had the time yet. Now the first shots would be of me. Like any great photographer he instantly makes me feel at ease and as he starts shooting I quickly forget I'm in from of the camera. "Do you have a dark room? I'd love to develop these shots and see how they've come out" he says. "Yes the dark room is next door. Follow me" I say as I grab his hand. I didn't think about my action but he didn't seem to mind as he laced his long fingers with mine and followed me to the dark room. 

I've all wash found dark rooms quite sexy. Dark, a red glow and always a bit hot and sticky as you patiently wait to see the fruits of your labour. I glanced over at harry carefully placing the paper in the trays using tweezers. The look of concentration on his face was very sexy and the way his hair flopped down every time he leant over the trays made my stomach twist in knots. He walks away to put something on the table on the corner. I lean over the trays as I slowly watch my mirror image appear on the photo paper. I gasp as I suddenly feel two strong arms wrap around me waist. "The photos don't do you justice" Harry whispers in to my ear as he spins me round to face him. Cupping my face in his large hands he places his lips on mine and pushes his tongue against my lips. I allow him entrance and my tongue finds his. He's an amazing kisser and I can feel myself getting excited from just the feel of his lips on mine. He nips at my bottom lip and pulls away. He lifts me up and pushes me up against the wall. I am desperately clawing at his tshirt. Having seen his well defined arms I have to see what is hiding under his clothes. He reads my desperate gestures and lifts his top over his head. I gawp in awe at what I see. His torso well defined and decorated with tattoos. I don't normally like tattoos but they seemed to enhance his body rather than ruin it. He does the same to me and unclasps my bra to set my breasts free. His hands quickly run all over them and my nipples instantly respond. My nipples aren't the only thing hard in this hot small space as I feel his hard length pressing in to my hip. He rolls his hips in to me and I know what he wants. I want it to. This boy I didn't know three hours ago but had so much in common with and who was so beautiful and here and wanting me. He unbuckles his belt and the noise the metal buckle makes as it falls to the floor makes my walls clench in anticipation. Never a fan of the male anatomy Harry's body is changing my perception and I just have to look down. Hard, long and thick. I have to feel it inside me. "Harry please" I say as I look up to him. Without saying a word he pulls my skirt and panties down in one go and I stand there naked in front of him. He turns me around and places my hands up against the wall, as his fingers trail down to my most sensitive spot. He slips one finger inside. "So wet for me Ella. So so wet" he says as he slips a second finger in. He starts pumping his gloriously long fingers faster and fast in to me and I can feel the pressure ballooning in my abdomen. Just as he has me on the edge of orgasm he pulls his fingers out and leaves me panting up against the wall. I hear him tear open something I can only assume is a condom wrapper. After a few seconds I feel the tip of his cock nudge against my entrance. Desperate to feel him fill me I push myself back against him. I am so wet from his earlier finger assault that despite his size he easily slips in. The stretch and slight burn of him filling me is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Slowly he starts moving inside of me and he fills me so well I don't think either of us will last long. As he builds up the pace he reaches round to find my breast. With each thrust he massages my breast and pinches my nipples. As if that assault on my senses wasn't enough I suddenly feel his mouth on my neck. That tips me over the edge and I lose all control. Harry is also starting to lose his rhythm and I know he is close too. "Come with me Harry..... Come with me now HARRY!!!! I scream as my orgasm takes hold. I feel Harry twitch inside me and know that he has also reached his climax. He pulls out but stays standing behind me. Holding me. "That was amazing. You're amazing" he says quietly. "But you're still a little camera shy. I'll pop over again soon for another session".


End file.
